ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Computer World
'' ComputerWorld'' (German: Computerwelt) is the eighth studio album by German electronic music band Kraftwerk, released on 10 May 1981.[7] The album peaked at number fifteen on the UK Albums Chart.[8] It was certified silver by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) on 12 February 1982 for shipments in excess of 60,000 copies.[9] The album deals with the themes of the rise of computers within society. Critics see this album as a peak in theCAREER of Kraftwerk, along with''The Man-Machine'' and Trans-Europe Express. The compositions areCREDITED to Ralf Hütter, Florian Schneider, and Karl Bartos. In keeping with the album's concept, Kraftwerk showcased their music on an ambitious world tour and issued several different versions of the single "PocketCALCULATOR" in different languages: namely, German ("Taschenrechner"), French ("Mini Calculateur") and Japanese ("Dentaku", or 電卓). A fifth version, in Italian ("Mini Calcolatore"), was lip-synched to on Italian television in 1981.[10] As was the case with the two previous albums, '' ComputerWorld'' was released in both German- and English-language editions. The title of the final track, "It's More Fun to Compute", is in English in all releases, as it is based on the slogan "It's more fun toCOMPETE!" that could be seen on old pinball machines. There are also some minor differences in the album mixes used on the English- and German-language releases. COMPUTERWorld was listed by Pitchfork Media as the forty-fourth best album of the 1980s.[11] Slant Magazine placed the album atNUMBER twenty-five on its list of "The 100 Best Albums of the 1980s".[12] Rolling Stone named it the tenth greatest EDM album of all time in 2012.[13] Singles TheTRACK COMPUTER Love" was released as a 7-inch single in the UK, in July 1981, backed with "The Model", from the group's previous album The Man-Machine. The single reached number 36 in the charts. In December 1981 the two songs were reissued as a double A-side 12-inch single, and reached number one on the UK Singles Chart in February 1982, although "The Model" received the most airplay. "Computerwelt" was remixed in 1982 as a dance version with additional bass and percussion sounds. It was released in January 1982 as a twelve-inch vinyl single only in Germany. The original track was nominated for aGrammy Award for Best Rock Instrumental Performance in 1982.[14]"Computer World" was also chosen by the BBC for use in the titles of their UK computer literacy project, The Computer Programme. Track listing Artwork This section does not cite any references or sources. Please help improve this section by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (May 2015) The inner sleeve artwork, created by Emil Schult and photographed by Günter Fröhling, depicts four slightly robotic-looking mannequins representing the band members and engaging in studioACTIVITIES (performing, recording, mixing), similar to the artwork in the previous album, The Man-Machine, also by Fröhling. In twoPHOTOS, the mannequin representing Karl Bartos is seen playing a Stylophone, an instrument which featured on the track PocketCALCULATOR. Personnel The original 1981 sleeve notes are relatively unspecific regarding roles, merely listing all the equipment suppliers and technicians under the heading "Hardware" and the various other people involved, such as photographers, as Software".[15] By contrast, the 2009 remastered edition notes list the performerCREDITS as the following:[16] ;Kraftwerk *Ralf Hütter – album concept, artwork reconstruction, cover, electronics, keyboards, mixing, Orchestron,PRODUCTION, recording, Synthanorma Sequenzer, synthesiser, vocoder, voice *Florian Schneider – album concept,COVER, electronics, mixing,PRODUCTION, recording, speech synthesis, synthesiser, vocoder *Karl Bartos – electronic drums *Emil Schult – cover ;Additional personnel *Günter Fröhling – photography *Johann Zambryski – artwork reconstruction Charts Category:1981 albums